heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouse in Manhattan
July 7, 1945 |color_process=Technicolor |runtime=8:06 |movie_language=''none'' (text in English) |preceded_by=The Mouse Comes to Dinner |followed_by=Tee for Two }} Mouse in Manhattan is a 1945 one-reel animated cartoon and is the 19th Tom and Jerry Short released in American theaters on July 7, 1945 and reissued in 1953. Plot .]] Jerry has enough of the country life and decides to leave to the city. He writes a goodbye letter to Tom saying he's off to see the city sights. In a series of antics in New York City, he gets stuck in gum on the floor of Grand Central, ends up as a makeshift shoe polisher, admires the towering skyscrapers, and even attempts to literally climb the Empire State Building, but to no avail, and gets scared when he sees the statue and runs into a woman's green heeled shoes. He looks straight up at her dress and walks under her shoes. As Jerry makes it there, he sees a woman's large toe and polished toenail at the bottom of her shoe and he uses it as a mirror to make him look nice. After he's done grooming: he walks away and accidentally falls into a stream beside the sidewalk and floats away on a bottle cap. He admires beautiful girls wearing pretty shoes and also Times Square before falling down the sewer, has a close shave with oncoming traffic, gets nauseated in an elevator, moves under the carpet to the Starlite Room and moves again where he bumps into a doorway, crawls into a room and sees a woman there scared and naked as he moves back out all blushed. He looks up at the sign which says Powder Room and runs to the Check Room near the Powder Room he passed. As he tries to fix the top hat he was on, it pops up fast squishing him down and down again before he bounced out of the room. After he fixes his hat, he sees the woman from the powder room and he jumps on the back of the train dress behind her legs and takes a ride. He almost falls down the drain and gets knocked off by the plant handle in the way, gets back up and follows the direction where she went so he can have fun with her shoes and go home with her but instead heads toward the table and dangles precariously over the city on an ever-breaking candle. Later, he dances with several placecards (in the form of attractive women). While dancing, Jerry loses his balance and gets stuck in a champagne bottle which pops him out of the building and he falls all the way to the ground with the help of a sock on a clothesline which becomes his parachute. He lands in a dark alley in a puddle; sneezes and is heard and scared off by an alley full of hungry vicious cats. One of them scares him and he runs away from them and then hurtles across the city on trash cans, one of which hits a fire hydrant and sends him flying through a jewelry shop window, after which he is shot at by the police. As Jerry escapes the city (nearly being ran over by an uptown express train on one of the Interborough Rapid Transit lines in the process): he quickly races over the George Washington Bridge, empty highway, and railroad tracks back to the countryside, (deciding citylife is not for him) where he finds Tom still asleep (apparently unaware that Jerry was gone). He tears his unread note and kisses Tom, waking him up in the process, before nailing a sign reading "Home Sweet Home" above his mousehole, and entering afterwards. Production *Directed by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera *Animation: Kenneth Muse, Ray Patterson, Irven Spence, Ed Barge, Graham Place, Lou Zukor, Martin Taras *Story by: Bill Turner, Otto Messmer *Sequence Director: Seymour Kneitel *Music Direction: Scott Bradley *Produced by: Fred Quimby Censorship *On Cartoon Network and Boomerang, the scene of Jerry's head being used to polish a black shoe cuts off before the viewer can see Jerry in blackface. Availability DVD *Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 1 *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 2, Disc One *Tom and Jerry: Deluxe Anniversary Collection, Disc One *Tom and Jerry Golden Collection Volume One, Disc One Blu-ray *Tom and Jerry Golden Collection Volume One, Disc One External links * * Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:1945 animated films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:Works based on fables Category:1940s American animated films Category:1940s comedy films